Kingdom Hearts: Diamond and Pearl!
by 13's Number 14
Summary: Axel and co. are trapped in the world of Pokemon with new faces, dangers, and adventures! Includes OC's. CANCELED
1. The DS

Organization Mystery Dungeon: Chapter 1

Organization Mystery Dungeon: Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon or Kingdom Hearts.

--

Axel, Demyx, and Roxas were bored, just bored to death one afternoon. It had been the usual day, going out on missions and filing reports to Xemnas. But now that Xemnas had sent them away because he was busy, they were stuck in a huge, boring old castle where one might say "Blech, who'd wanna live there?"

The truth is that _they_ lived there, since both darkness and light rejected them.

Anyway, all three of them were moping across the castle when they stumbled upon Ellxios (_El-ex-ee-oh-s)._ She was sitting on the sofa playing a bright pink DS with a strange "creature" attached as a keychain. And by the looks of it, she was having fun.

"Whatcha playin'?" Roxas asked.

"My DS." Responded Ellxios. She was too caught up with the game to notice them.

"No, I meant the game."

"Oh, this?" She held the backside of the DS up, then turned it to reveal a blue screen. One "creature" had its back to the player, as if protecting him or her. The other was on the other side of the screen, with its jaws set and staring at the player and her "creature."

Some music was playing, too.

"It's Pokemon. Wanna watch?" She asked.

"Sure." Replied Roxas. It wasn't exactly what he wanted to do, but it was better than moping around.

He came and sat down next to her and motioned for Axel and Demyx to come. Demyx had turned the music way too loud and then jammed the earpiece into Axel's ear. Now he stood barking at Demyx about "becoming deaf" while holding the broken earpiece in his hand. Demyx was whimpering while Axel shot Roxas a "you're not the boss of me" look.

Roxas shot him a hate glare and both Axel and Demyx came forth. Demyx plopped down on the couch on the other side of Ellxios while Axel stood behind it. The screen flashed and another creature sped towards the right while the human sped towards the left. All three( Demyx, Axel, and Roxas) knew how these battles begun, but they still watched.

The creature brightened to reveal a dog-like pokemon with horns. It moved up and down a couple times and moved its mouth to replicate barking. The text clearly read "HOUNDOOM,(insert boy sign),Lv.23"

Ellxios smirked. This was the pokemon she wanted.

The text below then said " Go, ROXAS!" and a poke ball flew out. Out popped a pokemon that was white with red and blue tips. It spun in a circle and then stopped. The HP box said "ROXAS,(insert boy sign), Lv.36"

"WHAT THE…" Roxas shouted angrily, "YOU NAMED A POKEMON AFTER ME?!"

"Calm down." Ellxios said. "Besides, I'm not even gonna use you."

"Huh?" Roxas asked. Ellxios drew the stylus out from the side and selected "POKEMON" on the lower screen. The lower screen then darkened and showed three slots filled with pokemon. The rest were empty.

She quickly chose a pokemon and clicked "shift". Roxas couldn't see the name, but he knew it started with a D.

He instantly knew who it was.

The text below said, "ROXAS, come back!". The pokemon grew smaller as it was sucked into the poke ball. Instantly, the new text said, "Go, DEMYX!"

"I knew it." Roxas retorted. This was followed by an elbow from Ellxios and a "SSH!" by Demyx. "I wanna see what pokemon I am!"

The new pokemon "Demyx" was a funny but serious looking one. After it was released, the pokemon bounced around followed by a strange cry. Its teeth were also bared and it looked menacingly towards the Houndoom. "Now we can catch that Houndoom." Ellxios added. "Face the fury of Aqua Jet!"

The pokemon disappeared and sped towards the Houndoom. It must have done a lot of damage, because the once full green bar was now small and red.

"Gooooooooooooo Ultra ball!" Ellxios shouted. A black and yellow ball flew towards the Houndoom. It sucked the poor creature in then fell on the ground. The ball tipped once, twice, three times…

Click.

"Congratulations!" shouted Demyx. For some reason he was overly happy, probably from the excitement.

"Thanks, but now I gotta name it." Ellxios said. The lower box filled with letters and numbers and letters. Ellxios clicked only four letters.

A, X, E, and L.

"Axel! Demyx!" came Xaldin's voice. "Xemnas needs you for another mission. Hurry!" The two suddenly turned and ran towards the source before they could even say goodbye. "Wow, Xemnas sure has been in a rush ever since he found out where Sora's been…," said Roxas. But he was ignored. Ellxios was now loading another game cartridge into the bottom slot of the DS. She flicked it on and added, "Yeah, I mean, now that the heartless have been released now…" The screen turned white, and the word "Ellxios" could be seen on the top as the user name.

"Wanna see Pokemon Mystery Dungeon? I'm getting bored of Diamond now."

"Sure."

She selected "Play GBA game" and the screen showed the Gameboy symbol.

Two hours later…

A very flustered Axel and a beat up Demyx came walking into the room. Roxas was staring wide-eyed at the DS that Ellxios was playing, muttering stuff like "that boy's gonna have a conniption sooner or later…" and all that. Axel came and tapped Roxas's hunched shoulder. "Hey Roxas…"

No response.

"Roxas…" Axel tried again. It was no use. The mind of the 15 year-old boy who wielded 2 giant keys as weapons now lost his brain to a DS Lite.

"ROXAS!!" Axel summoned one of his chakrams and jabbed Roxas with a pointy end.

"OW!" came Roxas's angered response. "AXEL, I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!!"

He began to chase Axel around the room.

After about a half hour…

"What was that game about anyway?" Axel asked. He was beat up and had to have a cold pack on his head( which he hated) because Roxas "cared about him so much"

"Well, this… human gets turned into a pokemon and doesn't remember anything about it. Then all of a sudden he (or she) starts having strange dreams that have this girly thing in it.

"Gardevoir" said Ellxios. "And for your information, she's not girly."

"Whatever. You know, I really don't remember, but I think I've had this happen to me before. When I was in Twilight Town, I kept having dreams about this guy named So-

"WELL, that's enough for today oh, wow, look at the time I guess it's time to hit the hay…" Axel said hurriedly, then got up and shoved Roxas through a portal, leaving Ellxios alone. She glanced the clock.

"It's nine. Oh well."

She switched the DS off and left through a portal without saying a word.


	2. The Dream

Chapter 2

Chapter 2!!

I don't own KH or Pokemon.

Cue Roxas's Dream Music!

There was only silence in the Castle That Never Was. It was late, and all of the nobodies that were asleep (dusks excluded) had already begun dreaming twisted, dark dreams. Most of that was true, but if you ask 4 special nobodies, they might give you a different answer.

Those four were of course Demyx, Axel, Roxas, and Ellxios. If asked they might have said it was the most comfortable sleep they've had in months.

That is, if you didn't count the weird dreams…

"What?" Roxas found himself in a field as green as emeralds. He wanted to move, no, to actually frolic in this dreamy field, but a figure stood in his way. Whatever it was, it was blocking his view, but all he saw was its shadow.

"Hey! Get out of the way, I'm trying to…"

Too late. The field was gone. All he could feel was the semi-hard ground. The field was gone. Everything was… gone. All he could see in front of him was this mysterious green aura that moved up and down.

He felt himself sitting. He looked down, but there was no ground. There was nothing! He tried to get up, but sleepiness took over, and he sat back down, eyes drooping.

Where _was_ this place?

Axel felt the same way. Same dream, same field, but it was on fire. All he could do was laugh, laugh at the demise of this sacred field, until the same figure blocked this hilarious view.

"Hey! Watch it or I'll burn…" Same place, same feeling, but Roxas wasn't there.

"Wow!" A vision of pure beauty filled the musician's aqua blue eyes. The sea. Blue sparkling water, rocks jutting out of it, with rainbow starfish clinging onto the rock. He wanted to just dive in and explore the world below, when something grabbed his hood and pulled back, almost choking the poor sitarist.

He spun around. He caught a glimpse of the stranger before he was enveloped by darkness… again. Green hair, pink eyes.

"Welcome…" A feminine voice said.

Ellxios's dream wasn't so different. The only place she ever dreamed about going back to was home. _Her_ home.

She looked across the street and couldn't believe it. She bolted across and threw open the front door.

"Mom! Dad! I'm back! Isn't it…"

She stopped. The figure standing with its back to her in her small library wasn't her parents. In fact, she was dressed in a black coat like her, but had a totally inhuman face. The head slowly turned to look at her.

"Gardevoir?" She managed to say before being plunged into darkness.

--

The same green aura, same weightlessness, you know the drill. Except for Ellxios, she didn't fell restfulness, but confusion instead,

"This is the same dream back when I played Mystery Dungeon…" She thought out loud, "Wait a minute…"

The figure suddenly appeared and lifted her up. "Gardevoir, is it?" Ellxios asked. "Yes, and I have come to bear news for you."

"Uh, huh. You sound like one of those spiritual "Chosen one" thingies. Anyway, what?" She had to be assertive. It seemed kind of embarrassing to act all surprised.

"You are about to embark on an adventure that will not only require you, but all of your friends."

"What, am I gonna be like, the trainer or something?"

"Oh no, nothing like that. Very well…" Gardevoir held her hand out, palm facing Ellxios. "Since you are the feisty type, I will make you this."

Ellxios felt like something had been taken off, copied, then put back. She felt dizzy. "Hey, what'd you do?"

"I analyzed your personality, and from that, you will become a pokemon." Ellxios finally understood. She would become a pokemon, Axel would too, and Demyx, and Roxas would…

"Am I gonna be Pikachu again? 'Cause you know I've already been…"

"Oh no. Nobodies like you and your friends need pokemon with more… variety."

She (Gardevoir) struggled to say the last word, hoping Ellxios wouldn't take offense, but, seeing that she was still fazed about the whole thing, she changed the subject.

Or was going to when the aura flashed white. "You will see. Au revoir" Was all she managed to say before disappearing.

"Wait!" shouted Ellxios. "I just wanted to see what…"

Gardevoir vanished.

"What pokemon I was gonna be…" She finished.

--YAY!! I got Chap.2 up on the same day! Please R&R cause I need to know!


	3. A New Forms

KH: D&P

KH: D&P!!

If any of you are DYING to know who Ellxios is, she's my nobody.

I also own nothing that has to do with KH or PKMN: DP so, yeah.

Enjoy!

Axel had a hard time waking up for three reasons. One, he had a HUGE headache. Two, he was way too tired to get up, even if his bed suddenly felt like rocks, and three, he felt weird. Bad weird. Weird like if Vexen spilled a potion on him and it took effect, or, something worse.

Unfortunately, the visit with that strange pokemon still stirred in his mind. Who was she, and what did she mean by "transformation"?

It didn't matter now. After finally motivating himself, he managed to get up. He tried to reach his head with his hand, only to find out that he couldn't. He noticed something. _Why have I been standing on all fours? It's not like I'm a dog or something…_

He looked down at his hands to find that he was exactly what he was thinking. Two paws, not hands, were on the ground.

"Wha…" the sight jogged his memory. Maybe _this_ is what that she had meant…

"Oh good, you're awake."

Axel spun around to see a smaller pokemon sitting three feet away from him. It was a small tan, skin colored pokemon with brown paws. It looked like a cross between a dog and a bunny.

Suddenly a thought hit him, as if sent by someone.

_Eevee._

_The Evolution Pokemon._

_A Rare Pokemon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms._

Then another thought struck.

_Houndour. _

_The Dark Pokemon._

_It conveys its feelings through different cries. It works in a pack to cleverly take down prey._

Suddenly it hit him. This must be what he was transformed into. A Houndour. This must be a dream…

"Axel!" The voice called him back. "Hey, are you okay?" He realized it so suddenly that a computer couldn't have outmatched him. This was Ellxios, and she had been transformed into an Eevee.

"Ellxios?"

"Yeah?"

"What am I?" He asked, hoping this WAS a dream.

"Well, you look like a Houndour to me, although you do have some resemblance…"

"What do you mean?"

"Come here."

She led him to a square pond lined with stone. Obviously someone had built this place.

"Where are we?"

"Well…" she looked around. "It looks like the Gardens of Altomar to me."

"How do you know that?"

"Because my somebody's brother is a pokemon freak and he dragged her to the movies to see them." She shuddered, " Ugh, I still can't believe I still have those memories."

"Right…" He looked down into the crystal-blue water. He was astonished. To his surprise, he still had his hairdo on the back of his head, and he still had his unusual green eyes and marks under them.

Ellxios, on the other hand , bore almost no resemblance to her human form except for the black "bands" on her ears and tail, one on each.

"Did you put those on?" Axel asked. He gestured toward her ears.

"No, it just came this way. Uh, where are Roxas and Demyx?"

"I don't know."

"Well, whatever. Let's go look for them."

They walked around and around in the beautiful but mysterious garden, but couldn't find a trace of neither.

Then one of the trees shook.

Ellxios casually walked up to the tree. It shook, oh yes, but she noticed a round white shape poking out of the side. Then both Ellxios and Axel heard a familiar voice.

"Everything's dark! Why is everything dark! And it's really compact in here! Oh God I'm claustrophobic! Somebody help!!"

Ellxios backed a couple feet away from the tree, then tackled it with full force. She sunk to the ground, then quickly got up and ran to stand next to Axel.

There was a pause, then a _snap!_ Then a big egg dropped to the ground with a _thud._ Ellxios and Axel walked up to it to examine.

The entry hit all three of them at once.

_Egg.._

_It appears to move occasionally. It may be close to hatching._

An image of a regular Pokemon egg filled their heads.

But there were some coloration problems with this egg. The egg didn't have big green splotches like a normal one. Instead, there were yellow triangle marks on it.

Axel couldn't believe it. "Roxas?" He asked.

"Axel?" Replied the egg. "I can't see anything. Am I blindfolded?"

"No Roxas. You're in an egg." Answered Ellxios.

"NO WAY! Are all of you in eggs too?"

"Nope. Looks like you're the only one." She said

"So we all have something that makes us different from the others…" Ellxios thought out loud.

"Heh, yeah. I wonder what Demyx is gonna look like. Maybe he'll still have that lame haircu-OW!"

He was hit with a watery blast from behind. Axel spun around, but the thing ducked into the water before he could see. He walked up to the pool to see that there were some orange-colored fish, but he looked hard, and could see that there was also a bigger orange dog-like thing on the bottom. The thing glanced up at him, looked shocked, then turned so its belly was facing him, and_ laughed._ Axel could see that it bore a strange mark on its back, and, while Ellxios rolled Roxas to the pool, the entry hit them and Axel.

_Buizel._

_The Sea Weasel Pokemon._

_It swims by rotating its two tails like a screw. When it dives, its flotation sac collapses_

Axel decided enough was enough. He sucked in a huge breath, then shot a fierce Flamethrower at the water.

All that became of that was steam, a hysterically laughing Buizel, and the humiliation of a Houndour.

The Buizel came out of the water, still giggling. Axel didn't take this as an apology so he chased the poor thing around while barking. It took the Buizel a Water Gun and a few words to get him back to sanity.

"Whoa Whoa WHOA! Take it easy there, Axel! Sheesh, can't a guy have a little fun these days?" The voice, the posture, and the sitar-shaped mark on its back were all they needed to see to know who it was.

"DEMYX?!"

"That's right! Wait…" He adopted the same look Roxas had as he too was shot with the same thoughts.

"Hi Ellxios!" He ran up and hugged her. "Wow, Axel. You look different from the picture…" He formed a box with his paw-finger…things. "And Roxas… uh… that pokemon…. kinda suits you."

"Thanks, but, shouldn't we be like… getting out of here or something? I heard Ellxios say that we're in a garden of some sort, so, if this place is, like, special and guarded, shouldn't we leave?" Roxas asked.

"How do YOU, of all people, know that?" Questioned the pyro," Have you been watching those stupid pokemon movies like Ellxios?"

"I HAVE NOT!!" Shouted both. They chased (and flew around) Axel until he apologized.

Demyx brought them both back, "HEY!!" He shouted. All three stopped in their tracks.

Demyx was not the kind who yelled out a lot.

"Look, since Ellxios knows this place better, we should follow her. Okay?"

"No way, man! I am not going to follow her! I am going this way, and if there are any objections, they'll be burned. Got it memorized?"

No one had any objections, so Demyx picked up Roxas and they all followed.

A few minutes later…

"Axel, do you even know where you're going? It's been a long time since any of you talked…" Roxas asked.

"Grrrr…fine. Lets go take a rest then." Axel growled.

They finally rested at a bigger pond where the sight was beautiful. Lots of fish were swimming underneath big green lily pads, and, as Demyx dove in, there were also big sluggish blue things that swam in the bottom. When he came out, he saw two _Yanma_ stop momentarily to drink.

Ellxios and Roxas were resting at a tree while Demyx and Axel were trying to push each other off a swing.

As Demyx was getting pushed off the swing by Axel, Ellxios was looking out into the garden. The trees gently swayed with the breeze and created little waves in the square ponds. But something rattled in the distance and, as far as Ellxios could see, it was three harp-shaped things with beads attached to three metal rods on each. The volume eventually became so loud that all four looked at the three noisemakers. It seemed to warn them of something…

Suddenly Ellxios's memory kicked in. She fully understood what that meant.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!!" She ordered. Everyone seemed to share that fear in her voice, and obeyed. Axel was the last to get down and was hit by something that flew up out of the water with a huge splash and tackled him head on. He flew up in the air and crashed into the ground again. Roxas rolled in terror, while Demyx screamed while he was down.

But to no avail. Everyone's screams were blocked out by one huge cry.

"GYAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!"

Oh man, they're in for it now!

By the way, THANK YOU for the first favorite, soraluver!! I feel much better now and I'll keep on writing, so stay tuned! 


	4. Latios's Dilemma!

Kh: Diamond Version Chp

KH: D&P!! Chapter 4.

I own nothing.

"GYAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!"

The invisible attacker cried. It had taken out Axel, and now it was coming for Demyx.

"Get back!" Demyx shouted and shot a Water Gun at the semi-transparent thing. Unfortunately, it dodged and tackled him. Demyx flew back and hit the water.

"Roxas!" Ellxios shouted.

"Yeah?"

"Can you wiggle your finger?" She asked.

"Uh…" He realized that he had no fingers. He tried to move his wings, and suddenly they seemed to glow. He sped forward at the thing and hit it with full force.

_Steel Wing._

He stopped in mid-air. Was _that_ what she meant?

"You did it Roxas!" She said from down there, "Do it again!"

He tried again. This time, an icy beam shot from his mouth and hit. It cried out in pain.

_Ice Beam._

_Duh_, he thought as he watched the creature spiraling down with a frozen wing. It hit the ground right in front of Ellxios while Demyx and Axel were recovering. The transparency vanished to reveal a grey pokemon with blue wings.

"Whoa…" Axel said, "What'd you do?"

"I…I don't know." Roxas answered.

"It was Metronome." Said Ellxios, "It allows you to do any attack. Only certain pokemon can learn it."

Meanwhile, the pokemon was trying to get up, but fell instead. "Roxas." Ellxios asked, "Do your Metronome again. Maybe it'll have a healing move."

"Okay." Roxas tried again, but instead of a healing move like they hoped, a flurry of petals flew out of a shining ball near his wing. It was _Petal Dance_.

"Ugh, reminds me of Marluxia…" Axel commented.

"Man, this isn't gonna work… wait!" a light bulb suddenly went off in Ellxios's head. "Let me try."

She knelt down beside the fallen creature and focused. The sun seemed to beat down hard on her. Then the leaves for her ears and tail glowed and she and the creature were healed.

Ellxios had used _Synthesis._

"That was kinda cool…" Roxas's voice trailed off as the creature rose. It took one look at all four of them, and finally spoke.

"I am Latios. My sister Latias and I guard this garden and the town. Thank you for healing me, miss." He looked at Ellxios and she blushed. Demyx and Roxas, however, grew a little red in the face (A/N: Did I mention that they like me? Heheh…).

"Unfortunately, my sister has been kidnapped and I couldn't find her…" Latios continued, "I looked everywhere, but still…"

"We'll help!" Piped Demyx, "We'll help find your sister! Leave it to us!"

This caused Axel and co. to worry. Demyx hasn't been this peppy since he was overdosed on happy pills…

"Are you sure?" Asked Latios, "How do you plan to do this?"

"You and Roxas search the sky, Axel & Ellxios search on foot, and I'll look in the water!" Demyx said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but that sounds like a good idea." Said Axel.

"All right! So, where's the exit?" Roxas asked. Latios pointed to an arched doorway and all five went over. All they saw was a wall.

"Dead end. Hey, are you messing with us?" Asked Roxas.

"Observe." Said Latios. He flew right through the wall. Apparently this wall was enchanted or something.

Axel boldly walked through, followed by Ellxios and Roxas. Demyx put his hand to the wall, and seeing it go through with ease, sauntered to the wall. The bluish aura stopped and they were in an alleyway that had a small channel of water.

"Wow, this place is like a maze…," said Roxas.

"This city is built like a maze, but has many channels of water flowing through it and connects to a bigger river." Latios turned to face Demyx, "So, my friend, you will have easy access to the water."

"Okay!" Demyx clapped his paws together, "Roxas, you go with, uh…"

"Latios." Latios corrected.

"Right. And Ellxios, you go with Axel. Let's go find your sister… wait, what does she even look like?"

"Oh, that's easy." Latios pointed at himself, "She looks like me, only white and red."

"Okay! Let's go!"

As Latios and Roxas flew up, Latios stopped. "I'm sorry, but from this point on, I will have to be invisible."

"No prob. I can still see you a little bit." Roxas said with a smile. With a nod, Latios turned invisible.

"Let's go find my sister!" Latios exclaimed, and they flew off over Altomar.

And……..stop.

Do I really have to get on my knees and beg? PLEASE REVIEW!! And thanks for the favs. There's more coming, so stay tuned!


End file.
